


2095

by seakicker



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alien Romance, Alien!Reader, Extraterrestials, F/M, Fluff, Romance, lmk what u think :@), my first real series!!! woa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 12:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12299526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seakicker/pseuds/seakicker
Summary: Although it sounds like a crappy harem anime plot line, when a sparkly UFO crash lands in his backyard and the princess inside declares that he's her new lover, Oikawa knows things are finally gonna start getting a lot more interesting.





	2095

**Author's Note:**

> HEY KIDDOS!!!! 
> 
> i got the urge 2 write an alien reader/oikawa fic when i was jammin out to the best space age album ever - time by elo, released in '81
> 
> but ya this is gonna be a series!! i hope u enjoy this chapter, and i'll get the second chapter out soon!

Oikawa remembers when you first crash landed in his backyard, the sparkly UFO you arrived in smoking as pieces of some kind of metal fell off the exterior into the grass below. He remembers scrambling to get out to his backyard, barely managing to grab his phone before exiting his house.

But what he remembers clearest of all was when you climbed out of that burning UFO, sighing and brushing dust and charred debris off your dress.

"Goodness!" You laughed, glancing at your ride over your shoulder. "Quite the rough landing, wouldn't you agree?"

He remembers being in total awe at the sight of the cutest alien girl in the whole Milky Way and beyond in his backyard - his backyard!

"Greetings! It's nice to meet you. I am Princess (Y/N) of Zeta Reticuli, and I believe I'll be in your care as of today!" You said with a cheerful smile, your cheeks glowing with a fluorescent pink - something that looked more like a neon light than a simple blush.

Oikawa remembers being absolutely speechless - an alien girl in his care?! "What do you mean, in my care?!" He asks, watching you comb through the tangles in your hair.

"It is Zeta Reticulian tradition to find a lover this way," You explained simply. "Your - I think the word in your tongue would be 'parents'? - prepare a ship doomed to malfunction and crash onto a different planet, and whoever you see first is destined to be your lover. Do they not teach the cultures of other star systems on Earth?"

He can't help but laugh at your genuine confusion, reaching out a hand to help you out of the pile of debris that was once a UFO. "They don't, Alien-chan. Tragic, I know."

"How disappointing. We learned about Earth romance culture in my star system," you reply, and Oikawa nearly falls over when he feels you press your lips to his in a gentle gesture.

You smile, and the neon blush on your cheeks spreads to your tightly coiled antennae, turning you into a giant pink light. "That is common in Earth romances, yes?"

Oikawa runs his finger over his lips, thinking about just how soft yours felt against his. "Yeah," He replies, and foe the first time in his life, he feels as if he's genuinely at a lost for words. "But it's something you do when you're serious with someone, cute alien-chan."

"But I am serious with you, yes?" You reply, and Oikawa almost feels ashamed that he feels his heart twitch at your adorable innocence. "I luh-vey you."

He chuckles at your mispronunciation. "We just met, alien-chan."

You clap your hands together. "That is right! You haven't even introduced yourself to your wife yet," You tease.

"Tooru," He says. "Tooru Oikawa, but please call me Tooru, alien-chan."

"Is that a nickname?" You ask. "Alien-chan, I mean. It's true that you give nicknames to people you're fond of, right?"

Tooru watches as your cheeks turn from neon pink to electric yellow, a wide smile on your supple lips. "I knew we were serious!"

"Alien-chan, you just crashlanded into my backyard. We aren't that serious yet," He laughs.

You giggle in reply. "But it's fate! Destiny! Written in the stars that we are to be together. So, I'll have to make you serious about me, Tooru-chan."

Oikawa would be lying if he said he didn't find your attempt at an endearing nickname cute, the sense of pride in your smile too damn adorable to rain on by properly explaining how honorifics and nicknames work.

He remembers the way you grabbed his hand and led him back to his house, quickly repeating that "you'll be in his care". He remembers the way you struggled with the doorknob before you pulled the classic 'pulled on a push door' mistake, and the kiss you press to his nose as a thank you for opening the door.

After he managed to calm his nerves about the thought of a cute girl sleeping in his room and tucked you into his bed before taking the guest futon himself, he remembers quickly typing a text to Iwaizumi.

_Oikawa: Iwa-chan, you're never gonna guess what happened!!!!!!_

_Iwaizumi: it better be important if youre waking me up with this dumbass text at 5:03 am_

_Oikawa: IT IS. LISTEN._

_Oikawa: THIS UFO CRASHED IN MY BACKYARD!!!!! SOUNDS LIKE A JOKE, I KNOW. BUT I'M SERIOUS._

_Iwaizumi: ...what_

_Oikawa: I knew you wouldn't believe me!!! Ugh. Why do I even tell you anything?_

_Iwaizumi: you sure youre not dreaming? go back to sleep. and you better not be late for morning practice tomorrow or ill kick your ass_

_Oikawa: My new alien girlfriend wouldn't be happy with you if you did that!_

_Iwaizumi: ...im gonna tell myself this is all a weird-ass dream and go back to sleep_

_Oikawa: FINE THEN. I'll just introduce her to you tomorrow._

_Oikawa: You're probably just jealous I got a girlfriend before you. It's not my fault I attract girls from all galaxies when you can't even get one on Earth. ☆_

_Iwaizumi: your fake dream alien girlfriend doesnt count, idiot_

_Oikawa: Iwa-chan's so jealous!_

He remembers falling asleep, only for his alarm to go off twenty minutes later.

Today's exhaustion will totally be worth what happened last night.

 


End file.
